Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic device, and, in particular, to a semiconductor memory and an operation method thereof.
Discussion of Related Arts
A semiconductor memory device may be implemented using a semiconductor such as a silicon (Si), a Germanium (Ge), a gallium arsenide (GaAs), an indium phosphite (InP) or the like. The semiconductor memory device may be classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
In the volatile memory device, a power turn-off may lead to a cancellation of stored data therein. The volatile memory device may include SRAM (Static RAM), DRAM (Dynamic RAM), SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM) and the like. In the nonvolatile memory device, despite a power turn-off, the stored data therein may be maintained. The nonvolatile memory device may include ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM) and the like. The flash memory may be classified into NOR and NAND architectures.